A New Meeting
by Chaosia3017
Summary: Once again we Find Karah out and about. But this time she meets someone new. will it be love at first sight or hate? this one will be chaptered. pls r/r
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer - I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OOC TOONS AND THE STORY ITSELF. BLIZZ OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE.**

(Karah's Pov)

Shaking back her now very short hair she sighed. She had been going like this for days and days and hadn't had enough to sleep or eat. She was exhausted and desperately needed a bath. But the next proto drake was swooping down to avenge her fallen sister and protect the remaining whelps so she couldn't stop now.

Turning Karah reached out her hand and was going to death grip the attacking beast when suddenly she was engulfed in a bright warm sphere of light. Looking around she spotted the offender. A Paladin was all she could tell from where she was standing.

"Stupid arrogant paladin. I didn't need or ask for his help.." before she could shake off the bubble and go reclaim her rightful kill her sight clouded and she slumped over slightly, "well… maybe I did… but I don't have to tell him that.." Blinking to clear her vision Karah looked up in time to see the Paladin walking towards her.

He wore the typical plate gear of a higher ranking knight. He was tall probably 6'2 broad shouldered - but then again what paladin wasn't? - narrow waist.. Definitely another blood elf. Which meant he was probably going to be arrogant and boast about how he a pure of heart paladin had saved her a lowly traitorous death knight. When he finally stood before her he reached up and removed his helmet letting his long black hair loose from under the metal and looked at her.

At first he didn't say anything just watched as his bubble slowly faded away leaving her standing barely holding her two axes down by her sides, let alone standing on her own two feet. Then a slight smile spread across his full sensual lips.

Karah glared… "What… you want a fucking cookie…" straightening she slung her weapons back into their straps on her back. Dusting off the snow from her armor she turned before he could respond and began to gather up what was left of her loot.

"Actually no… I don't want a cookie.. But a little gratitude would be nice.." his voice was soft, smooth, silky like some court trained liar… and of course there was that ever present hint of arrogance. Although at this point she could have chopped that up to the simple fact he was a blood elf and most blood elf males acted above it all.

Looking over her shoulder she smirked at him and shook her head "Actually I didn't ask for you help so why should I thank you…" Standing she whistled once sharp and piercing. Her Charger let out the typical scream of a death charger and galloped into sight. Stopping in front of her he snorted softly nuzzling her outstretched palm even though it was gloved. Karah murmured softly to him "good boy. Come I think I've finally had enough." Stepping around to his right side she reached up grasped the pommel and was about to swing herself up into the saddle when everything went black. The only she remember was hearing the paladins quick steps and a curse "Damn it woman…"


	2. Memories and a Safe Haven

_(6 months ago)_

"_What do you mean your leaving? I thought we had something special I thought… I thought you loved me. I know I sure as hell love you.. What's going on?" Micah's voice was loud, angry and most of all hurt. He was sitting on he edge of the bed in the Inn in Dalaran watching Karah stuff her belongings into her saddle bags. Her long hair hanging over one bare shoulder, her face hidden even though she knew he knew she was crying. _

"_Please sweetheart.. Please don't leave like this.." Sighing Micah shook his head looking down. Karah continued to pack her clothes and armor, her weapons leaning neatly against the wall next to the door for her to grab when she was done. What could she say to him? What could be said to anyone? She was leaving because that bastard of a leader of theirs had decided he'd rather cast her out than admit his own wrong doing. He would never admit that she had been right about them all needing more time and practice before they would ever be ready for anything beyond the first gates of Ulduar. Instead he would push the guild on further and further until they had all nearly collapsed from their wounds and exhaustion. _

"_I'm sorry Micah… I just cant stay here any longer. I cant stay with these people.. You of most of all should know that.. I've done my best and tried my hardest to get along with them all. But ever since that night they realized that you and I were together and that they couldn't just push us around anymore they've begun to shun me.. And they only reason that they haven't shunned you is because they need you as a healer. Ben already told me I was replaceable." Standing she faced him finally her blue eyes filled with tears. "And I know deep in my heart you wont be happy anywhere else. Your friends are here… and I did love you… do love you… but this is goodbye… please find someone else who will make you happy and wont be hated for having an opinion… there's that new little hunter.. She's cute, and I believe Liv said she's been checking you out recently." _

_Before he could respond to her words she turned away from him and grabbing her weapons walked out of that room and out of his life._

(Jaiel's POV)

"Micah… oh Micah.. Please forgive me…" He looked down at the sleeping figure curled in his lap. Poor woman.. He didn't know why she had pushed herself to the breaking point. He didn't understand why anyone would do this to themselves… the physical wounds he could heal.. But the sheer exhaustion and food deprivation he couldn't heal.. Not with any spell anyway. And it was a good thing that he had decided to stick around this part of Storm Peaks, had found the small cave hidden behind some trees and bushes so it would be sheltered from the wind and snow and hidden from any sort of prowling carnivorous beast.

"Micah…" he decided early on she was very pretty.. Despite the attitude she had shown when he had just tried to help her… and he had just tried to help right? He hadn't just overstepped his bounds and stolen her kill? He had seen how hurt she was from a distance had watched her for awhile as she fought dragon after dragon after dragon without using so much as a potion or bandage over her cuts and scraps. And then that last one had been swooping down on her and she was barely standing on her own two feet and he couldn't just stand there any longer.

But she had been so angry with him.. So upset… and it had actually hurt a little. And that look on her face.. Of almost pure disgust but.. In her eyes he had seen the hurt… had seen how she had flinched when he walked near her… just like the small dogs he saw in some of the towns that were abused and starved that desperately wanted love but were too afraid of being kicked or beaten to get close to anyone or let anyone get close to them.

Shaking his head he shifted the small female into a bit more comfortable position in his lap as his warhorse slowly picked it's way towards the cave they had been calling home for the past week. It wouldn't be long now. He had plenty of food and water, and it was dry and warm and there would be a fire. He could get out of this cold armor and he could make sure there weren't any other wounds his first spell hadn't healed and then he'd let her sleep. And when she woke up… well.. He smirked looking down at her again watching as she unconsciously snuggled closer to him her hand fisting in his tabard as if afraid he would let go.. Even if he knew that in her dream she was seeing this Micah fellow..

And that was another thing.. Who ever this idiot was who had caused her so much pain was going to get a piece of his mind if he ever found the stupid chump. It didn't matter if he didn't know this woman or if she hated him regardless of the fact he was just trying to help. No one deserved to be caused pain.

Awhile later his horse stopped before a very plain looking little stand of trees nestled next to a very large foreboding looking mountain. He rattled his bit a little and snorted signally his master they had arrived. Patting the horse on the neck he gathered the female up and in one fluid motion swung them both down off the saddle and onto the ground. Walking towards the trees and sidestepping through a gap he reveal the entrance to the cave that was barely big enough for his horse to fit through. Walking into the cave and over to the make shift bed he laid the woman down knowing his horse would follow on his own. He covered her in the blankets and seeing her relax some he stood to go make a fire and settle his horse in for the night.

"Well m'lady I don't know who you are but you've definitely made an impression on me.. And even if you hate me in the morning I will find out your name and I will get a thank you…"


	3. Reconciliation

(Karah's POV)

Rolling onto her stomach Karah sighed and groaned slightly. She felt as if she had been laying in the same position for a long time. Although to be perfectly honest she felt pretty good. Finally rested at least. She didn't even feel like she had any bruises or cuts anymore. Hm... that was odd. Karah thought back for a moment, when had she healed herself? And for that matter when had she undressed and gone to sleep under thick warm blankets and furs?

Sitting up instantly she blinked and covered her eyes. the fire was bright and hurt slightly. She must have been asleep for a long time for the fire to hurt her eyes like this. After a moment she blinked and looked around, small cave, fire, two horses... one of them was hers... armor, wait.. that was her armor! Looking down she finally noticed she wore just a thin cotton shirt and..nothing else. And then Karah saw him... The paladin... he was asleep, with his back to her snoring softly.

Glaring Karah yanked the blanket away from him and covered herself fully with it. The sudden cold from lack of blanket instantly woke the paladin. Sitting up he looked at her and glared "What the hell..." Looking back Karah had the oddest urge to stick her tongue out at him and ignore him. But the logical side of her realised that this must be the Paladin's home, or at least where he was staying. He had brought her here, probably had to carry her since she didn't remember walking or riding here. He had probably healed all her wounds and had even taken care of her horse since she noticed the large beast munching on some grain. Sighing she looked down and then away letting her hair swing forward to hide her face from him. "Sorry I'm not used to waking up next to a stranger wearing bearly any clothes."

Pulling the top layer of blankets off she tossed them back. He eyed her some and then took the blanket and wraped it around himself before standing and walking over to the fire. He added a few more logs to warm the cave a bit more since most of the wood he had added before he fell asleep had been burned down.

"I'm Jaiel by the way." his voice slide body like a soft caress.. good lord how could he effect her this way she bearly knew him, bearly liked him. God she had been by herself too long. Looking over at him she gave a half hearted smile and replied softly and with as little sarcasm as possible "I'm Karah.. thanks um.. for not letting me freeze to death. although why you would care is beyond me." looking at him finally she noticed he wore a shirt identical to hers and a pair of cotton pants and he was even wearing boots. Well at least he hadn't been sleeping next to her naked that would have been unforgivable. Although she wasn't exactly dressed very well.

"I assume this is your shirt... thanks.. i don't usually carry much clothing with me when I travel.." there we go she had managed politeness and had even thanked him again. she was making progress.

"Traveling? you call that travelling it looked as if you were doing your damnedest to kill yourself. and why the hell shouldn't i care I'm a paladin its in our nature to care about others even if they are spoiled, stuck up, ungrateful little bitches." Jaiel said all this without even turning around, his whole body tensing up slightly with each word. "But.. your welcome... and to be honest i didn't check your saddlebags i figured you'd be angry enough at the fact that i helped you i didn't even wanna think about what you would have said had you found out i had gone through your things."

Karah sat there blanket held tightly around herself her mouth slightly agape her eyes wide. No one had spoken to her like that in a long time. none of the men she came across since her split with her guild dared said more than few words if that the women completely avoided her and that's how she had liked it. she didn't want to be friends, didn't care about being nice, and didn't want their friendship. she had developed a very cold, stoic demeanor which caused most people to think she was slipping either into madness or becoming and evil Death Knight again.

"Well, do you feel better now that you got that off your chest? i don't know how long Ive been asleep but I'm sure you've been just dying to say that." she quirked a brow at him and finally stood walking over to the fire and warming herself and her bare toes which wiggled from under the blanket. Karah looked over at him and for the first time really looked at him. He had the typical glowing eyes of the Blood Elf race though his were interestingly blue instead of green. He had the sharp angular jaw of his race, full sensual lips, high cheekbones, and long pointed ears. she almost smirked when she noticed all the earrings though. those definitely weren't paladin issue.

Turning he looked at her a quizical expression on his face. "something wrong?" his hand reached up as if to wipe dirt from his face or something but stopped half way causing Karah and smile and shake her head.

"Nothing just looking.. Ive never seen a paladin with so many piercings, at least not one that isn't now a Death Knight" reaching up she pushed her hair behind her own ears revealing a multitude of rings. some large some small a few even has delicate chains connecting them. "One for every time i proved myself worthy to some stupid judgemental horde who thought i was still under the Lich Kings rule." she watched his eyes widen as he counted each rings.

"That's quite a few" he sounded almost disbelieving as he counted once more each ring to be sure he sounded correctly the first time. when he was done she watched him shake his head and snort. "Idiots all of them" he mumbled this softly but she heard it none the less. Turning she walked back over to their makeshift bed and sat back down yawning softly. "So... whats for dinner.." Grinning she watched him glare at her and mumbled something about not being a servant that she didn't fully catch which made her giggle anyway.


End file.
